Me in Naruto?
by aero13
Summary: Um, yeah this is on hold. If you want to read it, it's okay. I have no idea when I'm going to redo this so just be pationt please! Thank you!
1. Lightning storm

_Me:ahh!hello my readers!well this is a test run,meaning if people like it it stays if you __dont like it i delete ,right?this is me some how in the Naruto !well yeah __but forget to count a demon-spirit and the Akatsuki in it...yeah real fun._

_Deidara:Hello Heather-chan, yeah._

_Me:Deidara-kun! oh im telling them how i got to the Akatsuki._

_Dei:really?i'll get the rest then we really dont know that much about get in here, un! __*the rest of the Akutsuki come in.*_

_Pein:what is it Deidara?_

_Dei:Heather-chan was going to tell us how she got to the Akatsuki._

_Kisame:oh i remember that day!you knocked me-_

_Me:QUIET!! DONT GIVE A SPOILER!!_

_Kisame:fine.*whispers* damn she got a good arm she knocked me ou-_

_Me:THATS IT KISAME!! ITS SUSHI TIME!!*runs at Kisame with Icewing*_

_Kisame:runs away screaming NOOO!!NO KISAME SUSHI TODAY!!_

_The rest of the Akatsuki:Sweatdrops and some laugh nervously._

_Me:RUN FISHY-KUN RUN!! OH DEIDARA DO THE DISCLAIMER...OR YOUR NEXT!!_

_Deidara:*sweatdrops*H-Heather-chan doesn't own the Naruto world or the she does own __demon-spirits, Nekero, Tsuki, the Mizuryu clan, Icewing, and the plot._

* * *

A thirteen year old girl with brown shoulder length hair, and brown eyes sat drawing. At about five feet and five inches she was easily one of the tallest people in her grade. You could also say she was a little smarter than the average eighth grader seeing as she was taking all of the three advanced classes that her country school offered. In addition she was played the clarinet in band. Some might be wondering what her name is? Well you'll see.

* * *

_Someones POV_

_'Oh I love thunder storms! This one is the best I've seen in my whole life!' _The thirteen year old thought. Taking out some of her charcoal pencils, and a notebook, she began to think about what she would draw. _'Hmm... I'll use the soft one this time_.' Turning to look out the window, she opened the blue curtains that were obscuring her view.

As soon as they were open a huge bolt of lightning struck, followed by a loud roaring of thunder, which shook the house. Chuckling the brown haired thought, '_Good thing every one is inside_.' Sighing, she got to work. Getting the rough out lines down, she began to work on the smaller details. Stopping for a few seconds she admired her work. _'It looks good. This might be my best one yet. I'll have to show it to my art teacher.' _

Finishing with the finer details, she began to shade in parts so it would look darker and gloomier. '_A little here, that tree needs shading, the grass..., can't forget that. Just a little more charcoal to rub in and...there finished. Yeah, not bad. Maybe I will show it to mom later.'_

However the girl was not unable to show her mom, for a monstrous lightning bolt crashed into her tv and shut the power off in every building within a five mile radius. That was not a regular lightning bolt but one from a different dimension, were you can find kunai, Kages, and if you're unlucky enough, S-class criminals. Namely one strong group, the Akatsuki. This lightning bolt wasn't produced by a Kage, not even by the Akatsuki, but an enraged, lightning user trying to develop a new justu.

A jutsu strong enough to take the user to different dimensions. Instead it ripped the girl from her home on Earth and threw her in the Naruto world. It left every thing as it was but one thing, the girl was gone, the place she was sitting on singed, surrounded by a cloud of smoke. Her mother frantically called out her name as she ran to her room but found no one. She searched desperately, still calling out "Heather? Heather, were are you?"

* * *

_Normal POV_ _Naruto world_

A huge bolt of lightning crashed to the ground leaving behind an unconscious brunette, in her mind she was having a strange dream.

_'She stood in the darkest and farthest part of her brain. Staring at two navy blue eyes. They were cat like in size and shape but otherwise human._

_"Hello my kit. I am Nekero, the demon-spirit dragon. I control the elements water, ice, and wind." The dragon said in a soft but firm, sing-song voice._

_"Ahh...Hello, Nekero. So I'm guessing I'm a jinchuriki?" The girl asked._

_"That is almost correct. I am more powerful than any of the tailed-beasts. Hmm... You could say I'm the eleven-tailed Biju. But I am also a spirit, so I am not considered a tailed-beast. Does that make sense Heather?" Nekero asked._

_"Yes it does. You are like a new demon, but a spirit at the same time? So I guess I'm really in the Naruto world. Well then I should make the most of it. What how were you um.... created?" Heather asked curiously._

_"Well a foolish ninja wanted more power, so he found a book about us. Then well, he mistakenly created me." Heather nodded. So Nekero went on, "And so not knowing I was as strong as I am, he tried to seal me away." Nekero stopped seeing the shocked, and worried look on the girl's face. "Don't worry child. I only used my full strength on him because he was not worthy of my powers. So he sealed me to go into the next newborn person. Luckily it was you otherwise the baby would be dead or would have killed any one." Nekero finished up._

_Then took a step forward to show the girl what she looked liked. Nekero glistened like water with the sun hitting it at just the right angle. Her body scales were so dark they almost looked black. But you could tell they were still stomach scales were a nice shade of alice blue. Heather could see how she represented water, ice and wind. Nekeroalso had wings gracefully folded on her back. She was not sure but they looked almost transparent or a really light white._

_"Wow. Wait, won't the Akatsuki want you? I mean you are stronger then the rest." Heather asked nervously._

_"Hmm... No I don't think they even know about me, kit. So if you want to join I guess you could. Or you can go to a village and be come a real ninja. Maybe even an ANBU, wouldn't that be fun?" She asked trying to get her to take the right path._

_"Why should I go to a village? I'm too old. I should be a genin by now. Maybe getting ready for the Chuunin Exams. So I see no point of going to a village. Besides what would the Kage think if I went in with all of my chakra? They might try and kill me. So I guess it's the Akatsuki then? Hmm... now to find them. Oh well. I guess I should get some clothes no?" Heather asked thinking of were to get some cheap clothes here._

_"Hmm... Maybe I can steal a hitai-ite. Hmm... From the Mist village. It would make the most sense, right? I'll steal some healing books too. Kunai!" Heather paled, "Were am I going to get kunai! Damn it! Later, I'll worry about that later. Oh, sorry I talk to myself some times." Heather said to Nekero, scratching the back of her head._

_"That's fine kit. I do that s-"Nekero started, only to be cut off by Heather._

_"I sense someone close by. No two people, strong too. Hmm.... I'll conceal my chakra and wait. Good bye for now, Nekero."_

Heather said not bothering to wait for an answer. Nekero fading to the back of her mind.

Heather soon woke up. Jumping into a bush, waiting for the two to come.

* * *

_Me:so how was it? i think i did a good job. this is my first one to make a person in the Naruto world. next if it stays is me_ _meeting two of the Akatsuki. i wounder who it will be...._

_Someone:Oh Heather-chan! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi knows who it is! TOBI IS A-_

_Deidara:TOBI SHUT UP, UN!!_

_Tobi:good boy?_

_Me:thanks ruin the surprise will ya?*sigh*_

_Deidara:sorry Heather-chan, un. you know Tobi. speaking of which i'm going to explode him to the heaven with some of my_ _exploding art on him, un._

_Me:*sigh*dont kill him i need him for the next chapter if there is one ok? Tobi close out please!_

_Tobi:TOBI IS A GOOD*explosion*BOY!!HEATHER-CHAN*explosion*WOULD LIKE YOU TO REVEIW!!!*explosion*WAHHH!!_

_DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!!WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO TOBI!!!*explosion*TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!WAHHHH!!!!!_

_Deidara:Damn, its not working, un!*sigh* im WHINING, UN!!_

_Tobi:*sniff*yes Deidara-sempai!Tobi is a good boy!so Tobi will stop whining now!!_

_Deidara:perfect, un! Katsu!!_

_Tobi:WAHHH!!DEIDARA-SEMPAI LIED TO TOBI!!_


	2. Black and red clouds?

_Me:thank you BONED and QueenVamp for reviewing and akatsukiwerewolf9 for the favorite!! and dedicated for you three...chapter two!!_

_Deidara:I think it was because you scare them, yeah._

_Me:what was that Dei-kun??_

_Deidara:*sweatdrops*ummm i love you Heather-chan, yeah?_

_Me:Awww!!i love you too Dei-kun!!*kisses Deidara*_

_Tobi:TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!Heather-chan why are you kissing Deidara-sempei?_

_Me:*Blush*oh no reason go eat this cookie and bug Hidan ok?_

_Tobi:YAY!!COOKIE!!THANK YOU HEATHER-CHAN!!*takes cookie*HIDAN CAN TOBI HELP YOU WITH _

_A SACREIFC? TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!_

_Me:*sweatdrops*O.O...oops..ahh should i go get him?_

_Deidara:no he should be good, yeah._

_Me:ok..come on Deidara!*drags Deidara in my room* PEIN DISCLAIMER NOW!!!OR ELSE!!_

_Pien:ITS LEADER-SAMA!!!*mumbles something*_

_Me:what was that?!?dont make me come out and hurt someone like....Konan!!_

_Pein:O.O...no thats fine!!*sigh*Heather-chan does not own Naruto or does own demon-spirits, _

_Nekero, Yume(formally Tsuki), the Mizuryu clan, Icewing, and the plot*runs to check on Konan*_

_Me:AND IF ANY ONE TAKES THEM THERE WILL BE HELL TO FUCKING PAY!!!_

* * *

_Heather's P.O.V._

_'I wonder who it is...Hopefully not a ANBU or something like that. HAHAHA!! That's funny... I could beat them easily.'_ I thought while crouching down in the bush. _'Just in case. I'll need some thing to defend myself. Sigh... Good thing I took Tae Kwon Do. This will be interesting.' _I thought as someone stepped on a tree branch right across the clearing from me.

There was one about five feet and five inches. He had blond hair, from what could be seen with the hat on his head, it looked to be up in a pony tail. His eye was a icy blue. He also had a cloak on. It was black with red clouds on it.

_"Wait!! Black cloak with red clouds? Its Deidara!! And his partner is?' _I think looking at Deidara, blinking I look at his partner. _'Hmm... Orange swirling mask? Well that's a dead give away! Tobi! Hmm... They seem to be arguing about some thing. Sigh. Tobi doesn't know when to shut up does he?' _Shaking my head I strain to hear what they are talking about. But that was not needed, you can hear Tobi from a mile away.

"BUT DEIDARA-SEMPEI!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!! AND TOBI IS TIRED!! CAN WE REST PLEASE DEIDARA-SEMPEI?" Tobi said, jumping up and down on the branch he was on. Some leaves breaking off and falling to the ground from being disturbed from their peaceful sleep on the once steady branch. Then he jumped onto Deidara's branch, begging him to rest. You could just see his puppy dog face, that is if it wasn't covered by his mask

"Tobi... SHUT UP, UN!! Fine go find some wood, un." Deidara said, clearly annoyed at his partners antics. Jumping down from his branch, Deidara checked the surrounding area. Scared of being found I shape-shifted into a bird. Flying up onto a twig I had the best place to watch. Tobi meanwhile was searching for some dry wood that could be used for the fire. Finding a good armful, he managed to make it all the way back to the middle of the clearing, before tripping.

"TOBI YOU IDIOT!! BE MORE CAREFUL, UN!! IT'S A WONDER HOW YOU GOT TO BE AN AKATSUKI MEMBER!!" Deidara shouted at Tobi. He was clearly pissed off.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is sorry Deidara-sempei!! Tobi will be more careful next time!" Tobi looked to be crying, begging for forgiveness from Deidara.

"You better be Tobi!" He said while taking some clay out and feeding it to his hand. His mouth hand then spit it out and Deidara made a little bird explosive. Letting it fly a little before going towards Tobi. All of it unseen by him "Just a little more... There in range, un." Making a few quick hand seals Deidara shouted, "Katsu!" The little seamlessly harmless bird exploded in a big, and colorful display.

_'Wow!! That was really cool! I wonder if I could do that!' _I think, watching Tobi nearly wetting himself, and Deidara laughing at Tobi.

"Now you take first watch. Wake me up in a few hours, un." Deidara said jumping up a tree to find some place to sleep.

"Okay Deidara-sempei!! Tobi will wake you up in a few hours! Because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said, practically jumping out of his skin. _'Well this would be a good time to get the scrolls and the hitai-ite. I should make some thing to keep watch on this two.' _I thought to myself, watching Deidara relax and Tobi jumping into another tree. He sat down and started to swing his legs back and forward, just like a little kid, carefully watching the area._ 'I guess I could leave a clone, or a copy of myself, but how would I make one?' _I thought. Nekero said, _'Just think of another one of yourself, kit. You dont need hand signs like other nin, you have more chakra then that Slug-hime, Tsunade.' 'Really? She has a lot from what I hear.' _I said, excitedly thinking of all the possibilities.

_'Yes kit, you do. Then you can transport yourself directly to Mist for the things you needed.' _Nekero answered, done talking I concentrated on making an another me, a copy instead of a clone. When I heard a popping noise I opened my eyes. There was a perfect copy of me, sitting on the forest floor.

Fluttering down from the branch I was occupying, I hovered in front of the copy's face. Using my human voice I said, "Stay hear and watch to make sure they don't leave. If they do get me some how. Is that clear?".

"Yes I understand." My copy said. Nodding my head I left to go to the Mist to steal a hitai-ite.

* * *

_Heather's P.O.V. In the Village Hidden in the Mist._

_'Hmm... where should I go? The academy will have some I'm sure. Yeah that sounds like a good place to go, then I could steal some of their jutsu scrolls too.' _I think. Undoing the bird henge I walked out form behind a building. Hiding my chakra level I went up to a mother of two kids it looked like.

"Excuse me ma'am. I was wondering were the ninja academy is?" I ask politely.

"That way." She said pointing north to the center of the village.

"Thank you very much ma'am." I said bowing before running to the academy. _"HA! Idiots I swear! Oh well... I should put out a spy for someone that might come in the academy.'_I think to myself. Turning, inwardly to Nekero I ask,_ 'All I have to do is think about it right Nekero?' _She nodded her dragon head,_ 'Yes kit. Just think about it and you can make it.' _She said agreeing with me. '_Oh right. You can sleep you know. I don't think I will need you any time soon' 'No you will not kit. Good night.' _Nekero said before turning to go to sleep in a quiet corner of my mind.

_'Okay so all I need to do is think of it. It doesn't need to be big, it will be made out of water to get in little spaces.'_ Appearing in my hand was a small blob of water. Just enough to fit in a palm of a hand.

"Now when we get to the academy you will stay at the door, okay? If someone comes in the door just poof to were I am." I asked the blob. It was weird but it seemed to understand me. Nodding as best it could without a head to speak of, it moved to my shoulder. Shaking my head I kept running towards the academy. A few feet in front of me there was a place that looked to be the academy. The water blob jumped off and hid behind a tree that was near the door. Poofing in the academy I stood still, listening for anyone that could be in there. No sounds, nothing.

_'I need to sneak in there and not be found, so I need to be invisible. Clear, like crystal water, nice clear thoughts.' _I could feel some thing fuzzy working its way up my body. Like an eraser erasing all of my color out, leaving just an out line. _'So I can turn invisible, this could be helpful later. I'm going to guess the hitai-ite in a closet or something like that. I don't have a lot of time so I should have some back up.' _After thinking that six blobs of water appeared.

"Good. Now you two go look for jutsu scrolls in the academy." I said pointing to the two farthest on the right. "You two look for a hitai-ite. And lastly you two look for

jutsu scrolls outside of the academy." I said looking at the two middle ones then the two farthest to the left. They all nodded, or it looked like they did, and poofed away.

"Well I better start looking. Don't want to let all the water spies get the credit." Sighing, I got to work opening door after door, looking for them. After an hour of looking

I decided to stop. '_God damn it! I looked in about a hundred rooms and still can't find a trace of a hitai-ite or scrolls!' _Sighing I remember about Deidara and Tobi.

_'Shit! Copy one can you hear me?' _I think about the one I left to watch them. The copy can't talk mind to mind, but they can send out chakra signals to the creator. Feeling a calm signal I take that as a 'Yes'. _'Oh good. They are still there?' _Again another calm pulse. '_Is the blond one on watch?'_ A negative pulse came through. '_So the masked one is still on watch?'_ A calm pulse answered my question. _'Okay thank you. I will be there in a few hours maybe then.'_ A little pulse came in before I closed the communication link to the water spy.

Groaning, I stood up. Walking to the next door I put my hand on it and was shocked. "Ouch. That was uncalled for. Must be something good in there." Kneeling down I looked at the lock. "Basic lock, so if I put a little water in here and turn the water, I should get it opened." Gathering some water I let it flow in the key hole. Turning my hand the water turned with. After hearing the satisfying _'Click' _of the lock I withdrew the water and let it melt back into my body. Standing now I put my hand on the handle. No shock this time. '_Perfect, but if they went through the trouble to do that, there might be more traps in the room. This will never be easy will it?' _Opening the door slowly, I look around, no obvious chakra strings.

"Weird. Why would people put a jutsu on the outside and none on the inside?" Taking a step in I see stacks a pon stacks of scrolls. Reaching from the floor to the ceiling,

there was at least twenty individual rows, lined with scrolls.

"There's a lot of scrolls in here!" Looking around I noticed a old beat up table in the middle of the room. On the table was a very large scroll, it looked like the one Jariya usually carried with him, but this one was dark blue and white trim. Walking towards it I saw it was opened. On it looked to be a complex jutsu, no doubt it was the Mist's secret jutsu scroll. _'Perfect! Now I need to get all of the important scrolls I will need.' _Looking around I saw they were in alphabetical order.

_'Even better. Now to go to medical.'_I think walking towards the m's section.

* * *

_Me:TADA!!how did i do?_

_Deidara:Do you really want to know, yeah?_

_Me:No but I want nice feed back._

_Deidara:hahaha, un! thats funny._

_Me:whats so funny Dei-chan?_

_Deidara:ahh? it is training time, un?_

_Me:*laughs evilly* why yes it's training time Deidara. FISHY-SENSEI!! TELL THE NICE FANFICTION READERS WHAT TO DO!!_

_Kisame:YOU KNOW I HATE THAT!!_

_Me:NO REALLY?THAT'S WHY I SAY THAT FISHY-SENSEI!!NOW SAY IT OR ITS SUHSI TIME...AGAN!!!_

_Kisame:*sweatdrops*n-no thats ok. no sushi time! Heather-chan would like it if you are allowed too. O.o_


	3. Clothes and Dango

_Me:Thank you readers!! i think in this chapter we mi-_

_Hidan:how the fucking hell did i end up in this fucking place?_

_Me:*twitch, sighs* i dont fucking now how you fucking ended up here damn it!_

_as i was saying we might see some confusing but i will explain later in the story._

_Hidan:Heather they fucking know the fucking Akatsuki. _

_Me:*sighs*fine just say the fucking disclaimer then damn it!!_

_Hidan:fine bitch i fucking will!Heather does not fucking own Naruto or the Akatsuki damn it._

_She does fucking own the demon-spirits, Nekero, Yume, the Mizuryu clan, Icewing, and the plot damn it._

* * *

_Heather's P.O.V._

Walking to the m's section I saw the word "medical". "Now should I take all of the scrolls?" I asked out loud. Pulling random medical scrolls out I thought I should, it would make me a better medic-nin if I did.

"How am I going to carry all of these?... Tenten! Of course, I could put all of the scrolls in a single scroll like Tenten does with her weapons would make it so much more easier to carry them around!" After taking all of the scrolls I walked back to the table to set them down, and layed them together to from a pyramid. Finding a blank scroll was going to be a little harder.... and searching around that side of the room proved me right.

Sighing I walked back to the middle of the room, looking at the scrolls _'I knew there were too many to carry.... there better be some blank ones on the other side!' _Luckily enough I did find a section full of blank scrolls, I took a medium one thinking it would be less noticeable when carrying around.

"Finally! Never thought I would be this happy to see a blank piece of paper." I exclaim running back to the desk. "Now I need to find jutsu scrolls." Singing the alphabet in my head I went to the j's.

"Job, job history....jutsu! I'll take them all. I need to put them in a different scroll so I don't get mixed up." Walking up to the blank scrolls I sighed, deceding to forgo discretion, I took a large sized one to fit the one on the table and all the other jutsu scrolls. The color was a mixture of shades of blue. Making sure none of the scrolls got mixed up, I got ready to finish with the scrolls and leave, '_There now to put them in the scroll.' _Unrolling the blank blue scroll I put my hand on it, then pushed chakra in it.

As soon as I got all the jutsu scrolls inside, a water blob poofed in. Turning to picked it up, I saw it had a little purple tint to it, then realized this was one of the two looking for a hitai-ite.

"Did you two find a hitai-ite?" I asked the blob, bringing it up to eye level. It sent a calm chakra signal, like the water copy, to my brain. "Good. I will be there in a few minutes. I must finish putting the medic scrolls in the blank scroll." The water blob seemed to understand as it poofed to where ever it's partner was. Turning back around I hurriedly finished with the medic scrolls.

"Awesome. Now to go to the blob. I'll grab some other blank scrolls though, they might be useful later." I picked up the scrolls, grabbed a few blank ones and transported myself out of the room. Re-appearing into a small room I saw the purple tinted blob next to a box full of hitai-ite. "Wow! Thank you. I'll take this black one." It was a regular one you see any other genin wear, but it had black cloth, instead of the commissioned blue. "You two are dismissed." I said turning to the two blobs. "This backpack will be useful too." I said taking an empty black backpack.

I remembered about the other two blobs I sent outand decided to contact them since I hadn't heard from them yet. _'Did you two find any scrolls?' _A calm pulse was my answer. _'Did you just find them?' _Another calm pulse. _'Fine, get all of the medic and jutsu scrolls. And keep them separate.' _I thought before cutting out of the link. "Ha! The stupid village won't know what hit them." I said. Turning to look out of a window in the hall way, I saw it was starting to get dark outside. Thinking about the blob I left at the door I dismissed it, feeling a little chakra flow back into my system.

"Damn! I need to hurry. The nin guarding the scrolls will most likely be fresh if they switched look out now." I quickly apeared at the place where the last two blobs were, but not before grabbing some kunai and shuriken. Waiting in the shadows, I saw two ANBU guarding the door. '_Oh this should be fun! Hahaha! Hmm...If I trun invisible and suppress my chakra, I should be able to take two kunai and stick them in their necks, adding chakra too...' _I thought before disguising my chakra and turning invisible.

Taking two kunai out I put a thread of chakra on them, making sure I didn't alert the ANBU. Walking silently I got in between them and raising the two weapons I stuck them into their wind pipe, killing them instantly. Their blood splattering on me, staining my hair and cloths with crimson blotches.

_'Great.' _I think, '_That will take forever to get out. But it feels really good. Nice and warm. Like a blanket, made of blood.' 'Kit, come on. Let's get the scrolls. Then we can get some new cloths.' _Nekero said in disgust, obviously unhappy that I was happy to be covered in blood. '_Sorry Nekero. I'll go get them now.' _I said back to my demon-spirit.

Walking in I saw the last of the six blobs I summoned. Seeing two stacks on a table in the middle of the room I walked to them, dispelling my invisible jutsu, leaving my chakra disguised.

"Good job you two. Now which ones are the medical scrolls?" I asked, watching them roll over to the stack on the left. "Thank you. You may go now." I said to the one on the left. After it vanished I looked at the last one. "You. Go look for some suitable clothes. I got blood on this as you can see. Plus these are not suitable for this world." I said before turning to the table again. Taking out a white scroll I opened it and started to repeat the same procedure I used with the others.

"Now for the jutsu scrolls. This is too easy, they really need to beef up their security." I mused out loud, chuckling quietly. "Well that can wait till after I leave." I said to no one in particular. Putting the white one back in the backpack I took out a blue one. Opening it up I started to put chakra in it. After I put the last scroll in and rolled it up I heard a muffled voice outside the door, listening I heard yelling. Making sure I had every thing I poofed out of the room, just before the door swung open.

* * *

_Heather's P.O.V. in alley way_

"Wow, that was close." I said. Looking up I saw I was in an alley way. Changing my appearance I walked out of the alley. I now looked like a thirteen year old kid, with black hair going down to my waist and forest green eyes. The shirt I had on now was blue and white pants. '_Where are you?' _I thought to the last water blob. The blob let me take over itself. Looking up from where it was perched, I saw it was in a shop. _'Good choice. I will be there in a few minutes. Did you see a weapons shop near by?'_ I asked. Going back to my body and starting to walk towards the store.

Getting a calm pulse I smiled. '_Okay. Stay there, I will look for you.'_ Walking some more I saw some shops coming in sight, it then occurred to me that I have no money on my person I could use. _'Oh what am I going to do about the money. Well, if I can make water spies I can make money, too. Yeah, that works.'_Thinking of money I felt some thing in my pocket. Putting my hand in my pocket I felt coins, pulling some out I looked at it, then smiled. I had about thirty thousand ryo. Feeling my chakra I stopped, the blob was inside. Opening the door to the shop I walked in.

"Hello there miss! How my I help you?" Asked an old and wrinkled woman. "I need new clothes. Some ninja type clothes would be just what I need." I answered the old woman. The lady just nodded and walked over to the more feminine side of the store. Picked up a cerulean blue, elbow length shirt, a fish net under shirt, and knee length black pants with black ninja sandals, she hobbled over, giving them to me, then shooed me into a changing room. Taking off the henge ones I put the new clothes on. Turning around to face the three faced mirror I stared. The old lady knew what would look good on me, weird. Coming out the lady looked me over, then nodded.

"I would like a few more sets of clothes, please." I said to her. As I stood there she went around the store and picked out some other clothes here and there. Giving them to me she shooed me back in the room. Changing into the other sets I was amazed. There was four shirts, three knee high pants, two fishnet shirts, and two pairs of ninja sandals. The old lady had a good eye.

Putting on my original clothes I walked out with all of the other clothes balanced in my hands.. "Thank you. May I pay for these now?" I asked walking to the shop owner.

"Yes, yes this way." She said walking to the back of the shop. On my way a white kimono caught my eye. It was a little longer then knee length. It had a big lush green tree, with a dark blue dragon flying around on it. The obi was black with small green leaves falling gracefully to the bottom. Starting sparingly on the top and cascading to pile on the bottom.

Following my eye the old lady said, "Do you want that? It would look very nice on you." Staring at the shop owner I thought '_It is nice. Should I?' 'Ask the lady how much it is first.' _Nekero answered.

"I do like it. How much is it?" I ask the lady. "I will sell it to you for...eight hundred ryo." '_Not bad. I'll get it.' _"Yes I would like it. Thank you." I said to the lady, putting down the clothes in my arms.

"Okay. So these clothes and the kimono. How does one thousand ryo sound to you?" The lady asked after getting the kimono down. I had to hand it to her, she was healthy for a old person. Fishing out the one thousand ryo, I handed it to the old lady, carefully putting it in her wrinkled hand. "Thank you miss. Have a nice day." The old shop lady said handing over the bag of clothes to me.

"Thank you." I said walking out of the shop. '_I need to check on the water copy. Hey copy, is the blond one up?' _Instead of a negative pulse like last time, I got a calm pulse. '_Okay make sure to tell me if they leave.' _Another calm pulse. '_Thank you.'_

Walking to the door I saw the blob sitting on a pile of clothes, blending in, so it was hard to see, if you didn't know what to look for. Motioning to it I walked slower, letting it catch up to me and jump up on my leg. Opening the door to the shop I walked out, stoping a short distance awayin a drak corner behind the shop. The blob moved up to my hand. "Thank you. You may now go." I whispered to the blob and it vanished immediately. My next stop was going to be the weapon shop, the few kunai and shuriken I had were not going to be enough.

"Ahh! Hello young one! Welcome to my weapon shop. If you need any thing just ask." An energetic middle-aged man said from his spot at the counter.

"Oh thank you sir, I will." I answered smiling. Looking around I saw some kunai. Grabbing five I checked them over, making sure they had no defect, and that they were sharp enough. Choosing four good ones, I looked at the sebon and, took a handful of those as well.

In the corner was a katana. The sheath was a dark blue like the body scales on Nekero. The blade was thin and unlike regular katana this one was double edged. On the handle was a small figurine of a dragon hanging off of a chain. The dragon was very detailed, if you looked close enough you could see the small individual scales on the body. It's wings spread out, to the full length. The wings had small lines running from the tip to the bottom. The body itself was in a sitting position, the tail curving up and to the right. The handle itself was plain black. I walked over to it, to see the details better. _'Hey Nekero. Is that some thing for you?' _I asked stopping in front of it. '_Yes it is, kit. That is the Katana of the Three Elements or better known as Icewing.' _Nekero answered. '_Oh it looks really cool!'_ I told her taking it down from the stand it was on.

"Excuse me, sir? I want this katana and these too." I said turning around to the shop owner. "Okay miss. That is a-H-how are you handling that sword? I had to use gloves to even get near it. Much less hold it." He asked as his face paled. "Ahhh...It was made for me. I am the one to control it." I said putting the blade back into the sheath.

"May I have a belt for this? Oh and a kunai pouch for these, please?" I asked as innocently as I could. The man only nodded his head nervously, before running to the back of the store to get the belt and kunai pouch. Inwardly, I was laughing my head off._ 'That's too funny! He's scared of me! Hahaha!' _I thought to myself. Though Nekero heard. '_Kit, you shouldn't do that, you're going to draw too much attention to yourself. The man is back with the things you wanted.'_

Looking up I saw that the man had the pouch and belt I wanted in his outstretched hand. It was then I noticed that his hand was shaking, and the ninjas in the store were looking at me wierdly. Taking note of their facial features, I planned to kill them later if I came back on a mission with the Akatsuki.

"Thank you sir. Is this enough to pay for this?" I ask holding out nine hundred ryo. Nodding his head furiously he took the money and put it in the cash register.

"Have a nice day sir." I said nodding to him then to the ninjas, and made my way to the door. Outside I put on the belt to hold my katana, then put the kunai pouch on the right side of the belt, the katana on the left. Dropping the kunai and sebon into the pouch. '_There. Now I'm hungry. Oh look a dango shop! They smell really good, I' think I'll go get some, sense I'm here.'_ I thought. Stopping right in front of the shop, I put my bag of clothes in the backpack, and walked in. Taking a deep breath, I went up to the counter. "Hello. How can I help you?" A young lady asked. She had brown hair pinned back into a bun. She had green eyes, with long lashes surrounding them.

"Um...Can I get two of each type?" I asked, the lady didn't seem to be surprised at all. "Of course. That is one hundred ryo, please." She said as the person next to her to get my order ready. I gave her the money waiting for my dango.

"Thank you. Here is your food." She said handing me a box. "Thank you." I said as I took the steaming food from her hands and walked out of the busyshop. Sighing, I open up the box and popped one in my mouth. '_This is really good!' _I thought taking another dango ball off the stick. '_I guess I need to go back to the water copy. It's getting dark out.' _I thought swallowing another dango, taking the third dango I poofed to the clearing.

* * *

_Me:MUWAHAHAHA!!!clifie!!X)_

_Itachi:........_

_Me:???*pokes Itachi*_

_Itachi:...Dont poke me...._

_Me:Oh be nice Blindy._

_Itachi:*twitches*WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!_

_Me:O.o!!Oh my god!!Blindy yelled!!!wtf!_

_Itachi:*sighs*please review. flames are allowed_

_Me:*running around in circles yelling out Blindy yelled!*_

_Itachi:*cant see.*_


	4. Fights and Rings

_Me:Hello!_

_Zetsu:*Light side*Hi. *Dark side* __**I'm hungry.**_

_Me:no eating the nice fanfiction eat Ino or Sakura._

_Zetsu:*LS* ok *DS* __**yum food**_

_Me:wait_

_Zetsu:*both* What?_

_Me:disclaimer?_

_Zetsu:*LS* oh *DS* __**but im hungry**_

_Me:*glares* now..._

_Zetsu: -.O*LS Heather-chan does not own*DS*__**Naruto or the Akatsuki but**__*LS*she does own the demon-spirit *DS*__**Nekero, Nero, Icewing and the**__*LS*Mizuryu clan and the plot_

* * *

_Heather's P.O.V. At the clearing._

I poofed next to my water copy. "Hey. How long has it been?" I asked my water copy. "About three hours. The masked one woke up the blond one a hour ago." My copy answered. "I see." I said after swallowing the third dango. "So you can go now." I said dismissing my copy.

"Thank you." It said before absorbing into myself. Taking the last sesame seed dango, I put the stick back into the box and put it into the backpack. '_I wonder when they are going to move again.' _I thought. '_If I'm right in an hour... They need to get to the base and it's only fair they get even sleeping time.' _Nekero answered my thought. '_Right but I'm bored. I'm going to say hi to Deidara.'_ I thought before standing up.

Looking down at myself, I decide to change. '_The cerulean blue shirt, __fish net under shirt, and knee high black pants with black ninja sandals should be good.'_ I thought looking for them. At the bottom of the backpack I see them. Taking them out I turn to face Deidara, it seemed as if he was staring at Tobi, most likely thinking of ways to get rid of him.

Dismissing the scene I turn back to the task on hand; changing my clothes and removing the blood I had all over me. Shrugging out of the blood stained clothes in disgust, I retrieved some water from the ground, and heated it with my chakra to wash. Finally getting clean again, I put my new clothes, ready to meet Deidara.

Bending down I grabbed a strap of my backpack, letting a chakra flare go making sure Deidara felt it. Deciding that walking wouldn't give the right impression I chose to make a grand-scale entrance. Using water and chakra I created a flat, circular disk big enough for a grown person to sit on. After making myself comfortable I pulled out the hitai-ite, used a kunai to scratch it, and tied it around my neck to finish my disguise as a missing-nin. Ready to go I touched my finger to the disk and moved forward.

Soon I was out in the clearing. Feeling a cold thing at the back of my neck I stopped. "Hello Deidara." I said with out even turning around. "Who are you, un?" Deidara asked.

"Me? Well, I'm many things. I'm a girl. I'm a ninja. I'm a-" I said before I was interrupted. "I meant what is your name, un."

"Oh. My name, you ask? I'm Heather Mizuryu, from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Happy Deidara? Can you take that kunai away from my neck now?" I asked him. "Why should I? How do I know you won't attack me, un?" He asked.

"Well for starters I want to join the Akatsuki. Secondly I like you and Tobi, and finally I don't want to show you what I can do." I said calmly. "Now will you get that fucking kunai off my neck!" I yell at Deidara.

"Fine, un." He answered finally taking the kunai off my neck. "Thank you." I said rubbing my neck. "Now, how far way is the base from here?" I ask him as he jumps up in the tree.

"About three hours by foot. One and a half by bird, un." He called from his perch on the branch. Poofing over to his tree I found a comfortable tree branch.

"I see. Well when are we leaving?" I ask shrinking the water disk to the size of a half dollar coin. "Right now. I'll get Tobi, un." He said as he unzipped his clay bag.

"Oh. Okay." I say watching his hands work as they ate the clay, and spit it back out. Deidara started to molded it in to a little clay bird and a little clay ant.

"Cool! Can I see?" I ask. Deidara looks shocked but let me see them anyway. I laughed when the ant starts to move. It went down my arm to my shoulder, then down my side to the tree. Going down the tree it made its way to Tobi, who was sleeping on the clearing ground. Stopping next to Tobi's head, Deidara made a hand sign and said, "Katsu!".

"Wow! That's really cool Deidara!" I said, watching Tobi yell like a little girl, and jump up. Tobi started to run around yelling "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!" like an idiot. Well before Deidara yelled at him "TOBI SHUT UP, UN!" That shut him up quick. Tobi stopped running but tripped on nothing, and fell.

Sighing Deidara held his hand out for his clay bird. "Huh? Oh! Sorry. Here's your bird." I said blushing and giving him the bird. "Thank you, Heather un." He said taking it back. Deidara threw it in the sky and did a few handseals and the bird expanded. Big enough for three people to sit or stand on it.

"Come on un." He said after jumping on the flying clay bird. "I'm coming." I yelled after him. Sighing I jumped on the bird.

"Can I sit in front? Please?" I asked Deidara. "Fine, un." Deidara replied, stepping to the side to let me pass. "Yeah! Thank you." I said to Deidara.

I removed my backpack from behind me and tied it around the bird's neck, so I could move more freely and put my legs on ether side of the bird's neck. In the meantime Tobi managed to make his way up on the bird and promptly fell asleep again. As we were flying there was no sound except for the wind rushing past... and Tobi's loud snoring.

"Do you like it, un?" Deidara asked in my ear, scaring the shit out of me. So I turned and yelled back, "Yeah. I love it!" Deidara nodded. Since the sound of the wind made it nearly impossible to talk I got out the dango. Taking one I passed it back to Deidara, slightly surprised he took one without even checking for poison. Chewing I thought what life will be like in the Akatsuki.

_'Well this well be interesting. Right Nekero?' 'Yes it will be, kit. Are you sure you want to do this?'_ Nekero asked. _'Yes I'm sure. I can't go away were else. I'm too old.'_ '_Okay, kit. It's your life. You got to live it.' _Some one poked me in the back. Turning I saw Deidara pointing to a little waterfall. I nodded. '_This is it._' I thought.

Taking my backpack I jumped off with Deidara. I heard the _'Thud'_ as Tobi fell on the ground. It sounded like it hurt. Tobi was now crying that Deidara-senpai didn't tell Tobi that they were landing, and that Tobi was a good boy. He shut up when he looked up though.

He asked, "Deidara-senpai? Who is Pretty Girl? Tobi like Pretty Girl. Can Tobi call Pretty Girl, Pretty Girl? Tobi is a good boy. Does Pretty Girl think Tobi is a good boy?" Yes all in one breath... remind you of any other annoying, orange wearing, hyper active, person?

"Ahhh....?" I looked over at Deidara for help. Deidara sighed then said, "Tobi her name is not Pretty Girl, un. It's Heather Mizuryu. She want's to join the Akatsuki, un."

Tobi looked from Deidara to me. Then attacked me with a glomp. "Tobi is so happy Heather-chan joined the Akatsuki! Tobi like Heather-chan! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi practically yelled in my ear.

Thankfully Deidara pulled Tobi off of me and started to exploded bits of clay around him. "Tobi stop it, un. That's no way for an Akatsuki member to act!" Deidara yelled at Tobi. Putting his clay away, Deidara said, "Now we need to open it. Come on, un." He started to move towards the waterfall. Making handseals Tobi and Deidara finished and slammed their hand down on the water.

The water started to part in the middle. "Come on Heather, un. It won't last forever." Deidara yelled over his shoulder. "Coming!" I said running forwards. As soon as I got through the water started to close up. "Heather-chan has good timing." Tobi said.

"Oh, sure. Thanks, I guess Tobi." I reply. Walking through tunnel after tunnel it looked like a never ending maze. Finally we stopped at two double doors, they looked old, but when Deidara and Tobi opened them they didn't screech. Inside was a table and some chairs. On the other side were another set of doors. Deidara and Tobi walked to those doors. Deidara motioned for me to come closer, as Tobi knocked. A muffled "Enter." was all that was heard.

Inside the room was dark,I could see the outline of someone sitting at a desk at the far end of the room, the chandler in the middle was not enough to illuminate him. As we moved closer to the desk I could see the person was a man, he had short hair, and piercings all over his face. When he looked up, I could see the rings in his eyes. The man was the Rinnengan user and leader of the Akatsuki, Pain. "Who is this Deidara?" He asked.

"She is Heather Mizuryu. She comes from Mist, un. Heather said she what's to join us." Deidara said. Pain turned to me.

"Is that so Heather?" "Yes sir I would like to join the Akatsuki." I answered. Pain nodded. "Fine. Deidara go get Kisame." "Yes sir." Deidara said walking out to get Kisame.

"Now Heather. You will fight Kisame. If you win you can join. If you don't win you can't join. Understood?" Pain asked. "Yes sir I understand." "Very good. When they get back we will go outside." A soft knock on the door announced their arrival. "So Deidara here said you need me Leader-sama?" A tall, blue person said. "Yes Kisame. You are to fight Heather."

"Yes Leader-sama." Kisame said before turning to me. "Not bad Deidara. Pretty cute. But isn't she a little young for you?" Oh that was not a good idea.

"Excuse me? What the fucking hell did you just fucking say?" I yelled at Kisame. "She has a mouth. That's for sure. I wonder if she can put it to good use here." Kisame said with a perverted leer. "Okay that's it damn it!! We are going to fight. Now!" I said, my brown eyes turning navy blue.

I gathered my chakra and poofed all of us outside. "Are you fucking ready Kisame!" I yelled at him. "Ready." Kisame said swinging his Samehada down. I tore off my backpack and threw it to Deidara. "Fight." Pain said. I charged at Kisame rising Icewing over my head, pushing chakra into it. As I was about to swing down Kisame brought Samehada up to block it. Adding more chakra in Icewing I pushed down harder.

Kisame jumped back. Breaking contact. "Hey kid your strong you know that?" Kisame asked. "Yes I know that." Using that time I made a invisible water copy, and suppressed the chakra. "You got a lot of chakra too kid." He said.

"I know. You want to see how much?" I asked. '_Nekero you want to do the honors?' 'Sure kit.'_ "Are you ready Kisame? I'll show you why." '_Now Nekero!'_ I told Nekero.

Blue chakra started to form Nekero's dragon shape around me. As I talked, both my voice and hers could be heard. "So Kisame. Do you see why I have so much chakra?" We asked. Laughing my copy became visible and held a kunai to Kisame's neck. "Heather that's enough. You win." Pain said. Nodding Nekero went back into the corner of my mind.

Stumbling forward from fatigue, I called off my copy as Tobi came running to help me stand up. Tobi asked, "Is Heather-chan okay? Heather-chan scared Tobi." Nodding I spoke, "Yeah. I'm fine Tobi. Thank you." Pain walked up to me. "Heather. Here is your ring." He said. "Give me your hand." I give him my left hand. Pain puts a ring on my pinkie finger. It has the 'gen' kuji-in kanji with an orange background. '_Gen, as in mysterious? Heh you don't know how right you are Pain.' _I thought smirking inwardly.

As soon as he put the ring on me I felt an excruciating pain, for a few minutes that was all I could feel. Then the pain went away.

"You are an Akatsuki member now. You will be grouped with Deidara and Tobi. Now everyone get the rest of the members." Pain said to Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi.

"Heather go over to the trees and mask your chakra. We will talk later about your background. I will be back." "Yes Leader-sama." I said turning, grabbing my backpack from were Deidara had dropped it, before going to were I was ordered to.

* * *

_Me:yes!!another chapter! whoot!*does happy dance*_

_Konan:ahh...Heather-san? you can stop now...O.o_

_Me:huh?ohh! sorry i was happy...hehehe...-.-'_

_Konan:I see that Heather-san. please review flames are allowed._


	5. Chapter 5

Okay cuz I now hate where this is going, I'm redoing this whole story. I already have somethings worked out, I just have to thread it together. Thanks for understanding. And please realize, I'm not the fastest at updating... sigh...

P.S. On my deviantart site, I have a picture. It's titled "Name-less" please check it out because your imput might just decide the story.

~aero13


End file.
